Electronic communication forms an integral part of modern society. For example, electronic communication is commonly used to share information. Such information may include one or more hyperlinks in an electronic message (referred to hereinafter as “message”) to provide the one or more recipients of the message access to content via the one or more hyperlinks without having to provide this content in the actual message.
A recipient of the message can properly access the content via the one or more hyperlinks. Increasingly, users access such messages using heterogeneous message viewing tools, both in terms of hardware and software.
For example, an increasing number of different types of devices are being used to view the message and access the content hyperlinked in such a message; e.g., desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, wearable smart devices such as smart watches, and so on.
In addition, an increasing number of operating systems may be used to view the message and access the content hyperlinked in such a message. Different security rules or different security rule settings may be applied by different users using different devices, different operating systems and/or different content viewers such as rules that accept or reject cookies, etc.